La Fuerza del Corazón: Epílogo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Casi 10 años después...
1. Parte 1

"**LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN."**

¤¤

¤

**EPÍLOGO — Parte 1:**

_De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas/en mi espalda un reloj/donde tus dedos son las agujas que dan cuerda a este motor.../que es la fuerza del corazón._

**TERMINADO POR "BETTY-BOOP" EL 4 DE JULIO DEL 2006.**

¤

¤¤

Fue inesperada la sensación de tristeza, mientras dignaba el documento con su firma, todas las veces indicadas por el abogado hasta llegar a la última página. Su mano dudó por segundos, los cuales se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que escuchó a la mujer, con la que había compartido los últimos dos años de su vida de una manera sin igual, aclarar su garganta con cierto tono de desesperación.

Firma, su mirada suplicaba, firma y deja esto terminar de una vez por todas. Michelle le había acusado de no haber hecho ni tan siquiera el esfuerzo de luchar por su relación, que no había podido brindar a su matrimonio lo que se había necesitado.

Que nunca la había amado lo suficiente.

Entonces, que tal si quería luchar por ella en este preciso momento? Podía no firmar el último acuerdo y el procedimiento demoraría aún más y durante todo ese tiempo, Ash podría convencerla de intentar una vez más. De no rendirse tras tantos años de estar juntos... ¿Qué todo había sido para nada?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No era la primera vez que Ash se había preguntado tal epifanía.

"Sr. Ketchum." El abogado alzó sus cejas. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Ash dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio. "Explíquenme otra vez que pasará con mi hijo."

"Por supuesto." Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, el hombre lució frustrado con su demora. "Podrá estar presente el día de parto, incluido en cualquier aspecto que deseé y nadie le negará sus derechos. Una vez que nazca, lo podrá visitar los fines de semana y cuando la Srta. Fujikeri crea adecuado, podrá llevarse a su hijo consigo por el mismo tiempo mencionado e incluso parte de las vacaciones cuando el niño el uso de razón para decidir por sí mismo. Parte de su obligación consistirá en pagar una pensión de doscientos dólares cada mes hasta que llegué a la mayoría de edad."

Ash asintió, pero se había perdido a la mitad del monótono discurso, después de haberse grabado cada palabra desde la primera vez que lo había leído en los papeles de divorcio. "¿Tomará mi apellido?"

"Eso lo decidirá junto a su ex-esposa." Ouch. Todavía no eran ninguna clase de ex, pero obvio el deseo por ello de parte de todos los presentes. Ash buscó el rostro de Michelle frente a el, con determinación. Como el alma valiente que había conocido años atrás, durante su viaje a Hoenn, la mujer no se escondió de su mirada. La enfrentó con su propia fuerza interna, con sus esperanzas y miedos danzando en sus ojos púrpuras. Ash respiró hondo, repitiéndose a si mismo que si en verdad la amaba...

"De acuerdo." Los labios de Michelle se partieron pero, Ash fue rápido en sellar su contrato de libertad. "... te dejo ir."

"Ash... Eso es lo que haces mejor."

Una cínica sonrisa pero, con gran parte de la vieja chispa de Ash Ketchum se formo en sus labios. "Eso no fue lo que escuché gran parte de nuestra 'sagrada unión', Mimi." Y agregó un guiño sólo para completar el paquete. Como lo había esperado, una pequeña risa escapó de la mujer, sus delicadas manos —pero resistentes a cualquier trabajo duro— marcando un suave y reverente camino sobre su vientre de ocho meses de edad.

Ash parpadeó tres veces, un nudo cerrando su garganta. El sabor del final era tan amargo.

"No todo ha terminado, Ash." Dios, esta mujer lo conocía hasta el ultimo poro. "Somos tan jóvenes todavía, tenemos un largo camino todavía por recorrer."

"Yo no, Mimi. Ya he hecho todo... por lo que una vez soñé y creí imposible." A solas, ahora, Ash y Mimi cruzaron la superficie fría del escritorio que los separaba, sus dedos deseando por su mutual calor por última vez. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

"Ash... le preguntas a la persona equivocada, amor." Ash sacudió su cabeza.

"No.. me llames así. Sabes... que odio ese sobre-nombre."

Una agridulce sonrisa fue su regalo. "Y nunca me dijiste la razón detrás de tal resentimiento."

Ash suspiró. "No tuvimos el tiempo necesario... Es una... muy larga historia." Levantó los pálidos dedos para besarlos suavemente. Los dejó regresar a su dueña tras terminar con el gesto. Para su sorpresa, al levantar su rostro, se encontró con inmensa preocupación haciéndole sombra a las usualmente radiantes facciones de Michelle.

"Ash, acaso.. no podemos ser amigos ahora? Por lo menos.." Michelle siempre le había confesado entre noches donde habían buscado nuevas constelaciones, que una de las razones por la que se había enamorado de él había sido el gran corazón que Ash poseía. Y Ash decidió no cambiar su tan raro don.

"Claro que sí. No hubiera esperado menos que eso."

Michelle sonrió con más serenidad. "Entonces... a donde te dirigirás después de irte de aquí? Mencionaste algo sobre Cd. Celeste."

"Sí, Misty y Tracey me invitaron unos días... y tal vez... vaya a visitar a mamá ya que esté ahí."

Michelle asintió con tristeza clara en sus ojos. "Me parece bien, salúdamela, por favor."

"No hay problema, sabes que no te guarda rencor. Todo lo contrario, se muere de emoción por conocer a su nieto." Ambos rieron suavemente unos momentos ante el recuerdo de todos los accesorios que Delia mandaba casi a diario para decorar el cuarto del próximo Ketchum Jr. Al morir lentamente sus carcajadas, Michelle suspiró y se puso de pie. No tenía que decir nada para indicar que la vida continuaba aunque ninguno lo deseaba.

"He decidido.." Pausó la mujer en el umbral de la puerta. "llamar Satoshi a nuestro hijo, en honor a tu padre."

"Michelle..." Ahora sí una lágrima hizo su escape sin pena alguna. "Gracias."

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente y Ash decidió que, quien había declarado que los hombres no lloraban, había sido el peor mentiroso de la historia.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Después de ocho años de haber estado aprendiendo de los mejores para cumplir todas las metas necesarias y convertirse en un respetable Investigador Pokémon, Gary Oak regresaba a casa. A su verdadero hogar, donde un Pueblo completo lo esperaba con orgullo y aceptación. Gary necesitaba tanto de su bálsamo hogareño, anhelaba re-conectarse con sus raíces con tanta potencia, que no le importaba si corría el riesgo de encontrarse con la otra persona que también había florecido Paleta con nuevas esperanzas, pues aquel niño llamado perdedor un sin número de veces había arrasado con todos los récords y expectativas del mundo Pokémon al convertirse en el Maestro Pokémon más joven de la historia. Con tan sólo veinte años, Ash Ketchum había hecho el sueño de cualquier niño una realidad y por tres años consecutivos había mantenido su título intacto. Siendo toda una celebridad, casi todo el mundo podía envidiar públicamente su estatus como hombre de casa, unido en matrimonio con una de las entrenadoras más hermosas de la tierra y por ahí corrían rumores que esperaban por un tercer miembro en su familia.

Gary nunca se molestó con averiguar su nombre, haberla visto del brazo del Maestro Ketchum en una sola ocasión en revistas siendo suficiente para él.

"Gary." Era imposible descifrar el número de emociones que esa sola palabra encerraba, así que Gary no lo hizo, toda su concentración fija en el abrazo que lo envolvió con enormes fuerzas. Su abuelo traspiraba un aroma de vainilla, mezclada con comida de Pokémon y... alcohol quirúrgico? "Oh, Gary, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esta visita, hijo mío."

Gary cerró sus ojos, sus brazos apretando con tanta fricción que los sentía entumecer. Su abuelo no había sido el mismo desde que...

Bueno, nadie había sido el mismo en el hogar Oak desde aquella mañana de Agosto.

"No es visita, abuelo.." Respondió sin molestarse en esconder sus ojos cristalinos por lagrimas que podían o no derramarse. "Vengo para quedarme."

Samuel lo tomó de los hombros firmemente. Las palabras no pudiendo expresar de la manera debida el orgullo que brilló en esos ojos oscuros. Como si fueran los viejos tiempos, Tracey se encargó de las maletas, las cuales eran pocas, mientras el escena de reunión se había desarrollado y ahora Gary lo volteó a ver con dulce melancolía. "Tracey! Tan callado como un ratón, como siempre! Esperabas escaparte de mis mortales tentáculos, eh?" Y le sacó todo el oxígeno en un asfixiante apretón. Tracey rió ante su entusiasmo y al soltarse, lo tomó en un segundo abrazo, para la sorpresa de ambos.

"Es tan bueno verte de nuevo! Te estuvimos esperando en la boda, Baka! Misty todavía tiene guardado el sermón todos estos años sobre tu ausencia, así que te aconsejo que te prepares."

Gary se sonrojó, en verdad apenado. "Traté, lo juro, pero los exámenes finales eran precisamente esas semanas—"

"—No, no, no! Demasiado tarde para tus disculpas, Oak! Sé un hombre y enfrenta ahora las consecuencias!" Tracey le palmó el hombro con una mirada siniestra que le causó escalofríos. Oh, oh. Y era peor de lo imaginado si Tracey no estaba dispuesto a elaborar el pan de tortura de Misty.

"Bueno, bueno, Tracey deja de asustar a mi nieto! Que tal si huye esta vez y ya no regresa?" Científico y Asistente rieron, pero el sonrojo solamente subió de volumen en las pálidas mejillas del Oak Jr.

"Oh, Delia acaba de irse y dejo unas deliciosas rebanadas de pay de manzana, que tal si las devoramos por la ocasión!" Samuel les guiñó el ojo y los jóvenes giraron sus ojos en burlesca desaprobación.

"Pensé que tenías que cuidar tu colesterol, abuelo!"

"Exacto, por eso Delia me hizo el favor de hacerme el pay en la versión integral, no es acaso una maravilla esa mujer? Joss es un hombre tan afortunado!" Joss, quien de acuerdo con e-mails mandados por Misty, era la nueva pareja de Delia pero, que... por razones extrañas y que nadie entendía, Delia lo mantenía escondido de los oídos y ojos de Ash Ketchum desde hace cuatro meses.

A pesar de todo... Gary no podía evitar sentirse enojado. Por qué la gente seguía sobre-estimando a Ash de esa cruel manera? Qué nos les había ya probado suficiente de que tan competente era?

Gary respiró hondo, sacudiendo su cabeza mentalmente. Por que había tenido que ser _él _el primero en aprender tal lección? Y de la manera más dolorosa posible...

"—y luego le dije, pues avísame para cuando hacemos el trío, Joss!"

Los ojos de Gary casi se salieron de su rostro. "ABUELO! Ewww! Pensé que ya no ibas a seguir con tu hobby de traumarme de por vida cada tres minutos!"

"Que dramático eres, nieto mió! Si nos vieras a los 3 juntos sabrías de lo que—!"

"—ARRRGGH! Adiós!" Y Gary corrió con su cola entre las patas, las carcajadas de los otros dos haciendo eco casi todo el camino hacia su habitación. Esos dos se volvían imposibles con cada día que nacía y moría!

Con razones que no necesitaban explicación, la habitación alistada para su estancia era una completamente diferente y nueva. Nunca antes usada. Recién construía, junto con el tercer piso que se le había agregado al hogar. Era casi una mansión a éstas alturas! La vida había tratado bien a su abuelo.

Justo cuando abría la primera de las tres maletas con delicada precisión, chiflando por la simple alegría de estar de vuelta en su casa, un toquido se escuchó. Gary ignoró la familiaridad de tal escena con un pecho apretado y fue a responder. Tracey entró con sus brazos cruzados y ojos resplandecientes, como si le estuvieran presumiendo algo importante que todavía desconocía pero que Gary daría su vida por saberlo. "Tómate un buen baño y saca tus ropas más rompe-corazones, salimos a disfrutar la noche en dos horas!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"No sabía que fumabas."

Ash apagó el cigarrillo en respuesta, no hacía cinco minutos que lo había encendido. Era un hábito del que no estaba orgulloso y que sabía Misty no dudaría en reprimirlo por ello.

Para su sorpresa, Misty tomó su mano gentilmente, sujetando sus dedos entrelazados en silencio, el permiso dibujado es esos ojos que Ash siempre había considerado de lo más especiales. Aunque no de la manera que Misty un día deseó. Ash sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo y prosiguió con este ritual que había comenzado desde un mes exactamente, cuando Michelle se había ido para no regresar jamás. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo, que era un gran peligro para su salud y que mancharía una parte de su reputación como ejemplo para los menores pero... Era humano también, con un demonio! No era perfecto y... necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a despejar su mente. Y atrapar Pokémos ya no hacía el truco.

"Satoshi entonces? Mmm, eso fue muy dulce de su parte." Misty comentó, deslizando la ventana del azulado Jeep Liberty para dejar la brisa del atardecer acariciar su rostro. "¿Le dirás a tu madre o esperarás a que nazca?"

Ash se detuvo en un alto, y la volteó a ver con toda la seriedad del mundo. "No lo sé. No es como si ella me dijera todo lo que pasa por su mente."

Misty tragó saliva, no creyendo que Ash se refiriera a lo que _ella_ sospechaba. "Ash.."

"Tan sólo recuerda como tuve yo que investigar por mi cuenta la historia de mi padre—"

Phewww! "Ah, sabes? Tienes razón! No tienes que decirle, no es tu obligación." Todo para que Ash no se amargara -más- conforme llegaban a Paleta. Podría hasta aceptar tener una aventura con él para mantenerlo contento... No que fuera tal pensamiento desagradable pero—_Misty!_ _Eres una mujer casada!_ La mente de Misty rió pícaramente. "Oye, qué has sabido de Brock? No he escuchado de él como en unas...mmm, tres semanas y siempre procura llamar cada fin de semana."

Para su gusto, una brillante sonrisa partió el rostro apuesto del Maestro Pokémon. "Parece que la única hermana que le quedaba se acaba de comprometer con un... como lo llamó Brock?... Ahhh, ah sí, un naco! Y me dijo que estaría muy ocupado asustándolo hasta la muerte el tiempo que fuera necesario." Ambos rieron por un largo momento, extrañando a su hermano postizo más que nunca.

Bueno, más que hermano para 'otros'. Misty decidió torturar a su persona favorita de todo el mundo, tan siquiera un pizquita. "Y, dime Ash, ya no han.. ejem, nacido de aquel fuego algunas cenizas que quedaron entre ustedes—"

Ash pasó su mano libre del volante por sus cabellos salvajes y sudorosos, su rostro tan caliente como el mismo sol. "Misty! Eres imposible! Fue—Te dije que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y duró muy poco! Todavía no conocía a Michelle..."

"Sí, y también recuerdo que me dijiste que disfrutaste cada minuto de ello!"

Ash no pudo guardar más tiempo sus carcajadas. "Y tal vez hubiera sido él y no Michelle mi futuro marido si ÉL no hubiera terminado conmigo!"

Misty casi brincó en el asiento, la emoción de escuchar la confesión nunca antes dada dándole las ganas de trabajar como cupido entre los dos una vez más. Quién mejor para Ash que Brock? "Ahhh! No me dijiste que te había gustado tanto, Ash! Por qué lo dejaste que terminara con su apasionada aventura? Estoy segura que sí te hubieras empeñado más en ganar su corazón—"

"—Porque sí en verdad alguien es tuyo, al dejarlo en libertad, algún día volverá a ti."

Las mejillas de Misty se sonrojaron, recordando las noches que se había repetido tal cosa, guardando la esperanza que Ash algún día regresaría a tocar a su puerta. Sin olvidar. .

"Aún no entiendo... por qué los dejas ir, Ash. Por qué _no_ luchas?"

La atmósfera cambió cuando el reproche retumbó por el espacio de la camioneta, las manos de Ash se apretaron en el volante, sus ojos casi haciendo añicos el letrero de 'Bienvenidos a Pueblo Paleta!' con su intensa mirada. "¿Acaso tú peleaste por mi?"

"¿Qué. .— Crees que no? — Lo _hice_, Ash! Lo hice hasta que ya no pude más... Solamente que tú estabas demasiado ciego para distinguirlo... Y fue al darme cuenta que nunca podría yo cegarte de esa manera que — Por lo menos _no_ como Gary—"

Las manos de Misty volaron a su boca en cuanto el nombre prohibido salió de sus labios, no pudiendo creer que la había poseído para decir tal cosa! Pero, que estúpida —Oh, dios— Ash no se lo iba a perdonar.

Para su completo shock, Ash comenzó a reír mientras turnaba en una manzana, tres siendo las restantes para por fin llegar al hogar Ketchum. "Ja, ja, dios, Misty! Si pudieras ver tu cara! Es como si estuvieras viendo a Godzilla a punto de devorarte entera!" Las risas rápidamente evolucionaron a enorme carcajadas. "Misty, qué creías que te iba a hacer!"

". . Arrancarme un brazo pareció una buena idea. ."

Ash tuvo que sujetar su estómago. "Vaya que eres dramática!"

Musty se cruzó de brazos, obviamente ofendida. "Oh, bueno, pues perdóname la vida por tratar de ser sensible con el tema!"

Las sorpresas todavía no acababan. Ash acercó su rostro y beso suavemente su frente. "No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Misty. Y estoy seguro que Gary," Solamente para hacerla enojar mas, mencionó el nombre en voz alta y lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a una niña de cuatro años. "se encuentra de acuerdo conmigo. . ."

Misty frunció su ceño. "No sabes eso, Ash—¿Cómo puedes, cuando no se han dirigido la palabra por los últimos ocho años?"

Ash roló sus ojos. "En serio, deja de ver tantas telenovelas. No sabes a cuantos eventos tengo que asistir al año donde Gary Oak también, siempre, es invitado de honor."

Y no, las sorpresas no dejaban de venir, Misty sentía como si fuera a sufrir un infarto. "Haz. . . ¿haz hablado con él?" No cabía duda que cuando esos dos querían ser disimulados, nadie los detenía.

Ash por fin se estacionó frente a la casa donde Delia Ketchum se dedicaba a regar sus hermosas rosas blancas y tulipanes. Ash apagó el motor, respiró hondo y volteó a verla para darle una respuesta, mientras Misty se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. "No exactamente hablar, por lo menos no de su parte. . Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado mandándole miradas asesinas a mi esposa."

Y se bajó del carro, dejando a Misty con la boca abierta y con más preguntas que respuestas.

"Mamá!"

"Ohhh!" Delia brincó de la sorpresa y al verlo corrió como una atleta olímpica, brazos fuertes y firmes esperando por ella en la entrada del patio. "Mi bebé!" Ash la levantó hasta darle vueltas por todo el patio, lágrimas naciendo en madre e hijo y hasta en la propia Misty. "Ash, Ash, déjame verte, hijo!" Delia tomó ese rostro que derretía rodillas entre sus manos maduras, limpiando sus lágrimas y acomodando algunos cabellos largos que necesitaban un buen retoque en la opinión de la mujer. "Bebé, cómo te sientes?" Su voz maternal destrozó algo dentro del hombre pues, al escucharla, su rostro se torció en un horrible puchero, sollozos naciendo junto con llantos que arañaron el corazón de las mujeres presentes. Delia sujetó con fuerza a su hijo, el hombre hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, murmurando lo solo que se sentía, el fracaso que llevaría en su alma toda su vida y como odiaba que su hijo tendría que crecer bajo circunstancias casi similares a las suyas.

Y así fue como _Joss_ los encontró.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

'_Te extraño_!' Se leía en la pequeña pantalla, el Poké-cel preguntando si deseaba responder al mensaje de texto. Gary suspiró, el barandal de mármol con detalles de madera, deslizándose por debajo de su palma, mientras sus pasos lo llevaban lentamente hacia el piso inferior. Podía escuchar voces levantando y bajando su volumen, pero su concentración estaba fija en el objeto de su mano. Qué se suponía que debía responder? Sí extrañaba a Tooi pero... Ya habían discutido esto! Con Gary quedándose de manera permanente en Paleta, su relación estaría en la corda floja casi todo el tiempo, el Instituto del cual Tooi era alumno estando en Cd. Altomare, de la Región Johto. Y Gary se lo había aclarado hasta el cansancio:

"No hago relaciones de larga distancia." Porque corazón que no veía, corazón que no sentía. No importaba que Tooi fuera el hijo de uno de los científicos más ricos del mundo y tuviera los medios, estar viajando cada fin de semana hasta Pueblo Paleta sólo lo perjudicaría al final, lo distraería terriblemente de sus estudios y...

Gary suspiró al tocar el fino piso de la planta baja, respondiendo '_No_' y apagando el Poké-cel de una vez por todas. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos siempre sería tratado como un precioso tesoro por Gary, pero uno tenía que admitir derrota cuando era debido. Tooi era muy joven todavía, le faltaba mucho por vivir y cualquier amor que creía sentir por Gary quedaría en el olvido una vez que conociera a otra persona más espectacular que el nieto de Samuel Oak.

Y hablando de su abuelo.

"Gary! Apresúrate, hijo, no tenemos todo el día!"

"Pero¿a dónde vamos?"

Tracey sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Ya te lo dije: a disfrutar la noche."

Gary aún no mordía el anzuelo. "Con... mi _abuelo_?"

"No, no! Solamente le daremos un aventón a la casa de Delia, quiere ver a Ash, ya sabes, como es cada milenio que visita." Tracey le respondió, como si mencionar a Ash _e_ incluir la implicación de que estaba en Paleta fuera tarea de todos los días. Gary no entendía por qué sus piernas entonces se negaron a responder a su comando o por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan acelerado que creía iba a salir volando por su boca. No podía entenderlo, porque se había preparado para algo _así_, porque ya se había encontrando con Ash en varios eventos públicos patrocinados por la Liga Pokémon y el mismo Maestro—y habían podido _sobrevivir_ de cada uno de ellos lo más civilizadamente posible.

_Pero, esto era diferente_, una voz le susurró. Diferente porque ésta vez no se podía esconder entre el público y pretender que Ash y él solamente eran conocidos de Paleta, como varias veces habían mencionado a reporteros con demasiada curiosidad. Diferente, porque esos eventos fueron obras de teatro donde Gary y Ash inventaban el inicio, clímax y fin.

Esto era la maldita y dura realidad. Este era el verdadero Ash Ketchum, no el Maestro Pokémon más apuesto de la historia, no, no. No se trataba de la celebridad sino del chico de quince años que se había escapado _antes_ de salir lastimado y que en el proceso había robado el corazón de Gary para nunca jamás darlo de vuelta.

Dios.

Necesitaba _aire_.

Pero, la oportunidad para respirar no llegó, no con Tracey tomando su brazo con firmeza y una mirada fría y calculadora. "Escúchame, Oak y escúchame _bien_, vas a dejar de huir de tus problemas y ser el hombre que _debiste_ ser hace ocho años y vamos a salir ésta noche todos juntos: Misty, Ash, tú y yo. Ash está sufriendo por una horrible etapa en su vida y nos necesita _a todos_, más que nunca... Hasta _a ti_. Lo sé."

Gary quería preguntarse cómo demonios sabía eso, como estaba tan seguro que las personas no cambiaban con el paso de tantos años. Pero, naturalmente, sus cuerdas vocales también estaban fuera de servicio y para cuando su garganta se sintió libre para reclamar, Tracey y el Profesor ya se estaban subiendo al PT Crusier de su abuelo.

Gary tenía que hacer una decisión. Toda fibra de su ser le gritaba lo que le había gritado aquél día, cuando el cielo se le había caído a sus pies. _Haz tu decisión_. Y la había hecho. Justo como Ash.

Decisiones, de eso se trataba la vida.

Ash lo necesitaba. Como en aquél verano. Era este acaso un juego? De quién? Quién sería tan cruel como para repetir la historia tan analíticamente? Pasaría lo mismo una vez que Ash se recuperara? Decidiría que siempre _no_, que en verdad no necesitaba a Gary y sus demás amigos y... se iría como si nada hubiera tenido importancia?

¿Otra vez?

Se escuchó el motor siendo encendido, obviamente Tracey pensando que Gary ya había cambiado su parecer y se iba a esconder, como el cobarde que era, en lo más profundo de la mansión.

_. .Júrame. ._

Gary tomó la puerta para cerrarla, dispuesto a quedarse y llamar a Tooi. El pasado debía quedarse ahí, en el pasado.

_. . . me lo debes, Gary. . ._

Demonios.

¤¤

¤

**Continuará...**

¤

¤¤


	2. Parte 2

"**LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN."**

**¤¤**

**¤**

**EPÍLOGO **— **Parte 2:**

_De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas/en mi espalda un reloj/donde tus dedos son las agujas que dan cuerda a este motor.../que es la fuerza del corazón._

**TERMINADO POR "BETTY-BOOP" EL 4 DE JULIO DEL 2006.**

**¤**

**¤¤**

El pie de Misty golpeaba impacientemente el piso con su tacón, rogando porque Tracey se apurara antes de que Ash castrara a Joss en cualquier momento. La sorpresa del Maestro había sido instantánea al ver salir a Joss en pantuflas, una camiseta que había pertenecido al mismo Ash y una taza de té.

_Ninguna_ explicación había sido necesaria.

"¿Otro secreto, no, madre?" Había salido de los labios de Ash, su rostro cerrándose como un libro, una habilidad que Misty nunca en su vida había visto en su amigo-casi-hermano. La había estremecido. Sin más, Ash se había introducido a la casa con Delia queriendo seguirlo pero, Misty la había detenido con una mano en su hombro, para luego seguirlo la misma pelirroja.

Y era así como Misty se escontraba ahora en la vieja habitación de Ash, con el antiguo dueño haciendo sanja alrededor de cada metro cuadrado del cuarto.

"Debe tener tan solo dos años más que yo!"

"Lo sé—"

Risa amarga. "Sí, aparentemente todo el mundo lo sabe menos su propio hijo!—Cielos, hasta Gary debe saberlo!"

Misty bajó su mirada. Ash detuvo su carrera, sus manos en sus caderas y una expresión de indignación dibujándose con crueles pincelazos. "Tienes.. idea de que tan humillante es ésto para mi?"

Misty abrió su boca pero, se escuchó un fuerte pito desde afuera. Ash lo ignoró pero, Misty se puso de pie, alivio casi derritiendo hasta el último de sus huesos. "Lo siento, lo siento, pero.. que tal si nos martirizamos con eso el día de mañana, Ash? Sé que has pasado ya por demasiado desde pequeño y que estás a punto de explotar... Pero, no dejes, por favor, ser este día—No hoy. Es tu cumpleaños."

Algo se suavizó en el rostro de Ash, pero negó con su cabeza. "Estoy.. muy cansado."

"Sí, estás cansado de ser el adulto, el Sr. Ketchum que ha sufrido un reciente divorcio y que no deja de luchar día tras día por ganarse el respeto del mundo -en especial el de tus seres queridos- solamente para tener a tu madre restregándote en la cara que tu lucha no ha sido suficiente, que no te siguen tomando en serio. Pues entonces, por qué no dejas de luchar por tan sólo una noche?"

Era obvio en la vulnerabilidad de su rostro, que Ash quería llorar hasta dormir en amargura pero, que las palabras de Misty estaban reconfortándolo más intensamente.

"Sólo por un noche, sé nuestro pequeño alegre y libre de espíritu Ash que conocimos y amamos al instante."

Ash cerró sus ojos como si hubiera sido golpeado, una hermosa sonrisa partiendo sus labios suavemente. "¿Me amaste?"

Misty caminó hacia él para envolverlo en sus delgados brazos, susurrándole al oído. "Nunca me detuve, Ash."

"Desearía... poder haberte amado de la misma manera."

"Lo sé. Siempre has querido hacer felices a todos tus seres queridos sin importar el precio... Casi haz muerto por ello." Entei, Lugia, Mewtwo, Celebi y contra muchos otros enemigos había luchado y en cada ocasión el miedo de no volverlo a ver la había matado por dentro. Igual con Brock. Ambos siempre habían compartido este temor de que si Ash no sobrevivía, gran parte de sus seres morirían con él para nunca ser resucitada.

Aparentemente, eso si había sucedido, pero con la persona menos esperada...

"Vamos, Ash! Sé libre por una noche."

... sólo faltaba que Ash se diera cuenta de ello y, tal vez así, Gary podría comenzar a sanar.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

". . _. I remember when—I remember—I remember when I loose my mind_. . ."

"Oh, me encanta esa canción." Gary murmuró, atravesándose entre los asientos de Tracey y su abuelo para subir el volumen del reproductor de CD. El son de la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo hizo un hermoso ritmo con la distancia que se cerraba con cada giro de las llantas hacia la residencia de Delia y para cuando Tracy se estacionó detrás de un Jeep Liberty, el coro retumbó por las bocinas.

". . _Does_ _that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? _. . _Probably_ . ."

Tracey le bajó un poco el volumen para pitar la bocina tres veces, un dialecto secreto entre él y su esposa sin duda, Gary admiró. Su abuelo se despidió de su nieto con una sonrisa y Tracey lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

". . . _But, maybe I'm crazy_."

Justamente cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso al Profesor, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos salió como tapón de cidra, tomando a Tracey del brazo para darle un beso de bienvenida. Gary, solo en el auto, le subió todo el volumen posible, todo para prolongar este momento.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Ash salió de ella, poniéndose su chaqueta de mezclilla sobre su camiseta de botones de un color que Gary no podía definir por la oscuridad de la noche.

". . . _Maybe_ _you're crazy_."

Gary apretó sus puños, sus adentros de repente sintiéndose como si estuvieran flotando en el más sagrado de los cielos. Dios, lo había extrañado tanto.

"_Maybe_ _we're_ _crazy. . . Probably_."

Ash y Tracey se abrazaron como ositos, riendo y no dejándose ir. Su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Llegaba hasta sus hombros, desde hace mucho tiempo descansando verticalmente en lugar de estar flotando alrededor como espinas. Los profundos mechones ya no descansaban lacios y sin vida, no, ahora se moldeaban en sexys ondulaciones, rozando su cuello, su frente, sus oídos.. Sus mejillas.

Su sonrisa.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_. . ."

"Ash, qué tal si tomamos el Jeep? En esta -cosita- apenas y cabrá una pierna de Brock—"

"¿Broke vendrá!" Aquel pequeño Ash se reflejó en el hombre en el que se había convertido, apuntando sus brazos hacia el cielo, como cuando había ganado tantas victorias en sus batallas Pokémon.

"_Perdóname_. . ."

Gary cerró sus ojos, la voz de Madonna arrullándolo con sus "_I heard it all before_ . ."

La puerta se abrió y cuando Gary hizo lo mismo con sus ojos, su corazón casi se estalla en el vidrio delantero. Una sonrisa levantó los labios de Ash, sus ojos conectándose con los suyos mientras el hombre estiraba su brazo para quitar las llaves de la ignición. "Todavía enamorado de Madonna puedo ver, Gary."

Gary no pudo evitarlo. Giró sus ojos hacia el cielo. "Y tú todavía no puedes apreciar la buena música, Ash."

La sonrisa de Ash creció y por fin sus ojos tomaron otra dirección. "Tomaremos mi auto para ir por Brock a la Terminal y.. pues, de ahí decidiremos que hacer, así que no te pongas tan a gusto en ésta cafetera."

"Déjame decirte que esta cafetera costó—"

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—I heard it all before, I heard it all before, I heard it all before, I heard it all before . ._ ."

La música murió y un minuto después la puerta se cerró, la voz de Ash atravesando la barrera con un fuerte "Y no traigas tus cd's de Madonna!"

Gary cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo. "Please don't say _'forgive me'_." No necesitaba la música o la voz de la rubia diva para cantar las palabras en el silencio. Para seguir rezando por esta noche no terminar en completo desastre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Te dije que no trajeras ese disco!"

"Bueno, es esa opción o escucharme cantar cada una de las pistas."

"Cielos, Gary, eres »tan« gay—"

"Bueno, eso explica porque mi abuelo lo compró y luego me lo dio."

"EWWWWWW!" Se escuchó al coro de los tres pasajeros restantes, revolcando a Gary de la risa en el asiento del pasajero, Ash al volante. Misty se atravesó entre los dos justo como Gary tenía costumbre y ponía los nervios de su abuelo de punta y presionó botones a lo loco hasta que consiguió reproducir la canción que deseaba.

". . _.No puedo resistir la tentación, de tu piel cuando me tocas. . . Mil cosas me provocas. . . Yo me alejo, para sentir alivio y volver al aire tibio. . Calmar ésta revolución. . . Ya no puedo volver atrás, soy parte de este juego. . . Que se juega con fuego, amor. . . Todo quema en mi corazón. . . que se agita a mil por hora, y yo perdiendo el control._ . ."

Oooh, Misty era demoníacamente brillante. Gary podía sentir, sin modo de evitarlo, el color aumentar en su rostro y Ash no estaba muy lejos, abriendo su ventana como medio de camuflaje.

"Miiiisty! Qué cursilería es esa!" Se quejó el Maestro Pokémon, las carcajadas de Tracey tan contagiosas que en pocos minutos todos los demás se le unieron. "Ya te dije, deja de ver tantas telenovelas!"

Misty sacó su lengua y se puso a bailar en su asiento, obligando a su marido a unírsele con una mirada que asustaba Charizards. Las risas de Gary y Ash retumbaron sin final, hasta lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Si hubieran ido a mi boda, par de Bakas!—Sabrían que bailamos esa canción en nuestro honor!"

Las risas se reemplazaron con gruñidos de pena y frustración.

"Ahora, levanten sus manos y más les vale que se muevan! Si no jamás se los perdonaré!"

"No tenemos que cantar¿o sí?" Gary susurró a un sonriente Ash, quien palideció al escucharlo.

Y no fue el único. "Claro que sí! Anden, es fácil la letra!"

"Miiiiistyyyy!"

"Asssssshhhh!"

"Urgh, solamente el coro!"

"_Seducción, peligrosa poción que me envenena el cuerpo! Me pone al descubierto, amor!. . . Sin defensas estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca. . .Que todo esto provoca en mi_!"

"Oh, dios... Y eso que soy el cumpleañero."

"Shhh! Sigue con la letra, Ash!"

"_Seducción, peligrosa poción que me envenena el cuerpo! Me pone al descubierto, amor!. . . Sin defensas estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca. . ._!"

"Te odio, Misty!"

Misty le mandó un besote que Ash cachó en aire con un ridículos pucheros. "No es cierto, me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mi!"

"_Lo que has hecho es violar mis derechos. . Haz tomado mi cuerpo, ya no tengo control!. . . Dictadura de mis movimientos. . . Sublimes a tu antojo, que sufro pero gozooooo!"_

"Ay, creo que me equivoqué de auto, yo no conozco a esta bola de locos." Una nueva voz los distrajo de sus risas, cantos y bailes para darse cuenta que Ash ya se había estacionado en la Terminal y nada menos que su invitado los había estado observando con cejas alzadas y una gran gota de sudor.

"BROCK!" Ash prácticamente saltó fuera del auto. "Misty me obligó!"

"Ajá.. Ash, no estás algo viejo para todavía no salir del clóset?"

"Ya te dije que fue Misty, te digo la verdad!"

"Oh, pero dulce Misty no haría tal cosa."

"Ay, por favor.."

"Ashhhh! Qué insinúas con ese tono?"

Gary y Tracey tuvieron que salirse del auto, su aliento no logrando regresar a sus cuerpos y por tanto, sintiendo que morirían con sus caras azules de tanta risa. Mientras, Ash y Brock se miraban en silencio, meros centímetros separándolos, una sonriente Misty observándolos con uno de sus dedos entre sus dientes. Finalmente... Brock dijo:

"Feliz cumpleaños." Y atrajo al Maestro hacia él, "Y siento tanto lo de tu divorcio, Ash, en verdad... Sé que la amabas mucho."

Ash no dijo nada pero, su cabeza asintió de entre las profundidades del cuello del Criador y Líder de gimnasio. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y sus brazos siguieron rodeándose, ninguno dispuesto a ser el primero en separarse. Habían vivido tantos obstáculos en sus vidas juntos, y con Hoenn a su disposición; habían sido libres de hacer lo que se les antojara. Nadie estaría para juzgarlos y Ash había necesitado tanto olvidar esa sensación de haber dejado su alma en algún lugar de Pueblo Paleta, o a donde quiera que Gary se dirigiera.

Había tomado la desición correcta y Brock le había enseñado a no arrepentirse de ella, porque nada era más importante que la felicidad de tus seres queridos.. en especial la felicidad de la persona que am—

Ash se separó, aclarando su garganta. "Me siento viejo."

Brock le guiñó el ojo. "Lo estás."

Otro puchero jaló los labios de Ash, ambos comenzando a caminar al Jeep, Misty recibiéndoles con la puerta abierta. Para esto, Gary ya había regresado a su asiento y lucía muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque se había vuelto bueno en esconderlo. Tracey saludó al moreno con una raro saludo de manos que habían inventado y que siempre hacia reír a Ash, porque... luego, decían que él era el inmaduro! Finalmente, con Brock instalado en el medio de Misty y Tracey, Gary preguntó la pregunta predominante.

"Y ahora.. ¿qué?"

"Podemos ir a la feria!"

Tracey hizo un aburrido "Buuuu!", Misty roló sus ojos y Brock dijo: "Ash, cumples veinticuatro no cuatro años!"

Sin embargo, los oídos de Ash sólo pudieron captar un suave "Baka.." a su derecha. Giró su cabeza lentamente y sus ojos chocolate fueron capturados por azules que no habían cambiado para nada, desde la última vez que sus rostros habían estado tan cerca que habían respirado del mismo aliento. Ash, de repente, tuvo el impulso de gritar a todo pulmón "Di algo! Pregúntame por qué me fui! Di algo que me haga pensar que tan siquiera te importé todas esas tardes que pasamos en secreto!" Porque eso Ash había sido nada más para Gary, un sucio secreto, un capricho...

. . .¿Por qué no me detuviste?. . .

Pero, Ash no hizo caso a lo que su corazón le demandaba, porque su mente sabía las razones por las que tales circunstancias habían sido creadas entre los dos. También estaba seguro que Gary sí había.. apreciado la compañía y la corta relación que habían compartido. Desgraciadamente, Gary había.. sobre-estimado a Ash de la peor manera posible. De la única manera en que se podía lastimar a un corazón.

Gary había estado ahí, Ash lo sabía. El puerto lo había llamado hacia un nuevo mundo y Gary había estado ahí, bien escondido, para despedirlo, para darse vencido, para verlo abandonar su vida y seguir con la suya. Ash había cerrado sus ojos cuando había estado subiendo el buque, sus puños anhelado por marcar la bella cara de Oak. . .

¿Por qué no me detuviste?. . .

Gary descendió su mirada primero, mordiendo su labio inferior y un tono carmín colorando pálidas mejillas. Sabría algo del divorcio? De qué iba a ser padre? Tracey solía ser muy enigmático al dar información así que Ash no podía seguro sí Tracey le había dado el lujo de detalles o lo había convencido de venir con ellos con una vil preparada mentira.

Pero, algo había diferente en Gary. Un mensaje codificado había brillado en esos ojos durante su conexión y estremecía lugares del corazón de Ash que ni Michelle había podido despertar. Qué estaba Oak planeando?

"Yo conozco un lugar." Y esos faros azulados se le enfrentaron de nuevo, como si estuvieran hambrientos por los de Ash.

Ash asintió, aclarando su garganta antes de pedir las direcciones necesarias.

"Pero, antes, Brock tiene que pasar por nuestra prueba de iniciación!" Misty se escurrió entre los dos y esta vez todos se mostraron -menos Brock- de acuerdo con tal tortura.

"Misty, yo sí fui a tu boda!"

"No seas cobarde, Brock-chan! Ahora, mmm, que canción escojo? La misma?"

"Tengo una mejor idea." Gary respondió con una sádica sonrisa formándose en sus labios y que Ash siempre había temido.

"Que sea una movida." Advirtió la pelirroja antes de regresar a su asiento.

"Okay... aquí vamos.."

". . _.Ya no aguanto un día más. . . Sin decirte la verdad, me excitas. . . Ya no lo puedo ocultar. ._ ."

"NO! Ricky Martin!"

"Shh! Ahí viene el coro y sé que te lo sabes, Brock! La estuviste bailando con cada una de mis hermanas TODA la noche!"

"_We're gonna scream—Scream all night!. . .It's all right!. . .Te llevo, baby, muévete!. . . __Feels_ _right! Sin miedo verte, yo te!. . .Y si te gusta, déjate amar!._ . ."

¤¤

¤

**Continuará...**

¤

¤¤

**Canciones usadas**: "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkley; "Sorry" de Madonna, "Seducción" de Thalía & "All Right" de Ricky Martin.


End file.
